You Have to Try
by lilactress999
Summary: When Chuck is sick of watching Blair and Nate together he decides to talk to her. Feelings are revealed and everything changes but will it be for better or for worse. Read to find out! :


Chuck watched Blair with him. He hated Nate. He took everything away that was good in life and he knew how he felt about her.

Blair laughed. He missed her laugh. He missed her headbands. He missed her. Maybe they wern't meant to be together.....but he loved her. And they were the same. Scheming, Making remarks, and even wearing head bands and scarves. They had to be together because they WERE meant to be.

Vanessa was standing next to him...but who were they kidding? They had sex because they were both hurt. It wasn't love.

"Chuck, go talk to her" Vanessa suggested quietly

"I can't." he insisted

"Why not?"

"Because she's happy. She loves him. She always has" he noted bitterly

"You know she doesnt."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"She loved you. Nate is her past. She's with him because she is use to being with him" She said softly but he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"But what if she wants to be with him. He doesn't hurt her...I do."

"And she hurts you"

"What?"

"Marcus? Trying to make you jealous? Didn't that hurt you?"

"No." He said quickly

"I'm not going to judge you"

"Yes. It hurt but she's the one who told me she loved me and I hurt her. I didn't say it back and I should have. I left her alone and now when she's lost everything I don't even know what to say to her"

"Tell her you love her." Vanessa said simply

"It's not that easy"

"Why not?" "because the second I say it. Everything will change."

"Like what? Chuck your never going to know what happens until you try"

"Fine."

Chuck walked swiftly over to where Blair was standing.

"Hey Waldorf" He gave her a small smile Blair looked startled and Nate gave Chuck a look of utter confusion.

"Bass" Blair said smoothly

"I need to talk to you. Alone"

"How about we do that later"

"No. It;s important and I need to talk to you now"

"I'll be right back" Blair said polietly to Nate

"Okay" Nate kissed her on the cheek before letting her go with Chuck

Chuck and Blair walked through the crowded room until they were in a quiet hallway.

"What do you want to talk about" Blair asked

"I want to talk about us."

"There is no us. Chuck"

"Yes there is" He said quietly

"Fine what about us?"

"I need to tell you something, but when I do I want you to know I mean it and I'm not just saying it because I'm jealous"

"Chuck, no. You aren't going to do this-"

"I love you"

"No. You don't. If you really loved me you would have told me a long time ago" Blair tried to walk away from Chuck but he grabbed her wrist.

"No. I'm telling you now because I love you and it hurts everytime I see you with him because then I remember how that could have been me"

"No. This can't be happening. I will not choose you over Nate. Nate loves me. He cares. He wouldn't hurt me"

"You don't think I care? Where was Nate when you were hanging around with Carter Baizen? I was scared for you. He was bad Blair and I was scared he was going to do something to you"

"Where were you when I didn't get into Yale because Rachel told them everything? Where were you when I was scared? Oh yeah thats right you were having sex with some girl named Elle!"

"That didn't mean anything" He told her.

"Exactly. Nothing ever means anything to you. You have sex with girls and then you leave them alone. You say you love me but if you really did you wouldnt have been having sex with her."

"Have I ever left you after we had sex? I always come back"

"You still might leave permently. If I get into a college and end up leaving your going to end up having sex with strippers every night and then you'll forget all about me"

"How would you know? I love you! Dammit Blair you complain how everything is so difficult with me but I want you and I wouldnt ever leave you but you'll never believe me"

"How could I? After everything its hard to believe that you would actually want a relationship"

"I don't care about having a label as your boyfriend. I just want to be able to go to your house and talk to you. I want to be able to stand next to you at parties. I want to hold your hand...and when you go to college I want to be able to visit you whenever I want but I don't want to have to watch you do all those things with Nate"

Chuck didn't think about what he was doing but he leaned in and kissed her softly. He wanted to show her love. He held her in his arms and just let her stay. He felt all those feelings. His heart was beating faster and faster but then he thought about it

"Are you going to break up with Nate?"

"I don't know" Blair mumbled

"Then get off me" He gave her a soft shove

"What?"

"Havent we done this before?" He asked her

"What do you mean?"

"You dating Nate and having sex with me? what if I don't want that"

"You just said you did" Blair insisted trying to kiss him again

"No. I said I wanted you. I will not be your second choice Blair. You either love me or you love Nate but don't think that i'm just going to have sex with you. I'm not"

"I can't do this Chuck. I'm not ready to choose. I'm scared.."

"We're all scared but I will not stand around and watch you kiss him. I'll leave"

"No" She said quickly

"No?" I asked

"You can't leave. I couldn't bear it. I love you but we'll just end up hurting eachother"

"We'll never know until we try" he repeated Vanessa's advice

"Fine" Blair finally said


End file.
